Rune Factory 3
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: A girl called Platina wakes up in Sharance Town with no memory. Takes place in RF3's storyline. OCxGaius. OCxZaid. MicahxRaven.


"Raven, why are you following me?" The black haired man asked his friend with long red hair. "...I just have a strange feeling."Raven said. "How can you have a strange feeling? Just 'cause it's night?"he asked. "Why did you leave?"Raven asked. "what?""...never mind."Raven mumbled. "Going mining. I'm going to the desert."The man said. They passed a huge tree with pink leaves."Hey!Raven!Look!"The man pointed at a strange creature lying in front of them,knocked out. It looked like a chipsqueak but had gold fur with a red and black tail. "What on earth is that?"he wondered."...Looks like a chipsqueak kinda."Raven said. The man picked up the creature. "It looks injured. Lets go back. Maybe we can heal it."He said. Raven nodded slowly.

The two walked into a building full of weapons and went up a set of stairs and laid the monster down on a bed. "Okay,Raven, take care of it, I'll go to the apothency to ask Marjorie about this creature."The man started walking off. Raven pulled his arm. "Gaius, It was your idea. You look after it."she said. Gaius nodded and went over to the unconcious chipsqueak. Raven walked down the stairs. Gaius noticed a strange necklace on the chipsqueak's neck. part of the chain was destroyed. "Maybe I should fix that."He grinned. He took the necklace off the creature. "What's this strange symbol on the charm?"He looked at the charm curiously."Oh well." He slipped the charm off the broken chain and threw the chain in the bin. He walked downstairs then came back with a new chain. He put the charm on the shiny silver chain and put the necklace back around the chipsqueak's neck. The chipsqueak started stirring. Then the symbol on the charm glowed and the chipsqueak shone with white light. Gaius jumped back in alarm."What the-?" The chipsqueak changed into a human girl right in front of girl had long blond hair that were in long pigtails that had a swirl of red on them. The girl was wearing a red long sleeved t shirt and a long black skirt. The girl,who looked about 18, slowly opened her eyes, which were a sapphire blue. "Uh...Hi?"Gaius said, who was startled by the girl's transformation."Um...Hello..."the girl looked at the black haired man. What just happened?

?'s POV

W-Where am I? I open my eyes and see a man. He had black hair and pointed ears. One of his eyes were a grayish blue, the other was shut and tattooed over. He was also quite handsome. "Uh...Hi?" the man said, looking startled. "Um...Hello..."Was all i could manage right then. I took a breath. "Where am i?"I asked the man. "Uh, you're at my house. I found you knocked out at the town entrance. Was you heading here?"He replied. I tried to think. Nothing came to my mind. The man did look like familar. He looked about 21 years old. "I...don't know..."I told him as sadness flowed through me. "Then...What's your name?" He asked. I tried hard to remember. After 10 seconds of silence i gave up. "I don't remember my name..." I sighed. Then I heard footsteps and saw a girl enter the room. She had long red hair and had pointed ears and blue eyes. She looked about 18. "Ah, Raven, you're here. There's a small problem."The man said, chuckling lightly. "...Who is she?"The girl, also known as Raven,asked. "That's the problem. This young lady doesn't seem to remember anything."The man said. He looked at me and grinned. "That means we have to help her!Hey, girl, any idea what you want to be called?"He asked me. I thought for a bit about names, a certain one kept popping in my head so i decided to go with that."Platina. Please, call me Platina."I said. "Platina? That sounds like platinum!"The man chuckled, a big grin on his face. "Okay then,Platina, I'm Gaius. And that's Raven."He said, pointing at the girl."...hello."Raven said. Guess she's a quiet girl."...So you have amnesia?...Micah has it as well..."she ?I wonder who's that.

Raven's POV

I looked at the girl, now named Platina. I must have rolled my eyes at what Gaius said about her name. The poor girl doesn't even know who she is. I can't believe another amnesiac person is here. With her blond hair, she reminds me of Micah. I wonder if they are related. "Um, Raven, do you have a mirror?" Platina asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah." I got the mirror and showed it to her. Guess she wanted to see what she looked like.

Gaius' POV

I wonder what happened to Platina for her to lose her memories. I looked at the scratches and cuts on her pale arms and legs. I wonder how she got them. Marjorie is coming soon to help, Raven said. She doesn't know Platina is the chipsqueak we rescued. I guess i'll have to tell her later. "Um...Gaius, Who's Micah?" Platina asked in a soft confused voice. "Micah is a boy your age. He came to the town a while ago with no memory. He lives in the sharance tree, which is like a treehouse. But I wonder where you'll live." I explained before going into thought. "Well...Is there an inn?"Platina asked. "Yes. But you might want to stay somewhere else. The inn really only lets people stay for a while. You might have to be here to get your memory back." Raven said. I thought about Micah. He was now a good friend of mine and he said about how defeating bosses and finding orbs he regained some of his memory. Maybe it'll work for Platina. "Micah managed to regain his memory a bit by staying here and clearing the season dungeons. Maybe it'll work for you." I suggested. "Maybe. But do i look like i have any money for an inn?" she said sarcastically. "No." Raven said. Platina tried to stand up but fell back down. "You should stay here for a bit. It's not a good idea to move. So you can live here for now." I said without thinking. "Stay with you? I don't want to be a bother..." Platina quietly said, her cute face with a pink tinge. Come on. Cute? I must not be feeling well. "Don't worry. It's fine. We only have two beds so you can take my bed. I'll take the floor." I said like a gentlemen. "It's your house. I'll sleep on the floor." Platina insisted. She's quite stubborn. "Sheez, why don't you share the bed? It's big enough and it's not like something will happen." Raven said. The look on my face must be priceless. "B-But...I don't t-think i've ever slept in the same bed as a man before..." Platina stuttered, looking down, her face crimson red. "Whatever. It's fine. At least we'll be able to keep an eye on you if you get ill or something. Most of the time i fall asleep mining." I said, maybe a bit too bored. "Ok then..." Platina said, her face turning into the normal shade. The three of us stayed up and waited for Marjorie to come.


End file.
